


Trost High

by Ereri_tears, IrnBru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Armin Arlert, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren owns a motorcycle, Fluff, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_tears/pseuds/Ereri_tears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrnBru/pseuds/IrnBru
Summary: Levi wouldn't say he's one to lose his temper but the new music teacher was seriously starting to test his patience and his will to live.





	Trost High

 

 

 

 

Although Levi may appear to be a patient man, that statement is an absolute load of bullshit. The patience of Levi Ackerman is thinner than his eyebrows.  That said patience was running very thin today as when he was walking back to his class, he collided with a tall brunette  . Which caused him to spill bright pink ink (It was for a pupil) all down his crisp white shirt.  His day had already taken a shitty start when his shitty excuse of a alarm decided not to fucking work that morning . This horrific event ended up making him late for work for the first time. This was something that shitty glasses would never let him forget. Even his beloved cat decided to be a pain in the ass by thinking it was okay to take a shit outside her litter tray. And not to mention he wasn't able to have his morning tea as he had ran out of tea bags without even realising. The lord was testing him that morning but he refused to give in.

 

 

 

And here I thought this day couldn't get any more shitty, thought Levi, as he stared with wide eyes as the pink ink made its way down his shirt  . The class had gone deadly silent as they waited to see what he would do to the taller male in front of him. He then  slowly  brought his gaze up to the dumb-ass standing in front of him. He  was met  with a shitty excuse of a haircut and  ridiculously  wide eyes staring  intensely  at his shirt. Almost as if he was trying to mentally undo everything that had  just  happened. His face doesn't look familiar at all so Levi assumed he must be one of the new teachers starting today. What a great first impression kid, He thought  sarcastically .

 

 

 

"Oh my goodness um... Hi... I-I'm sO SORRY!", shouted the man. He had gone completely pale with fear from the murderous look he was receiving from Levi. "I d-did not see you! I am so sorry!"

 

 

 

Levi chose not to say anything and continued to glare at him. He didn't trust his ability not to swear in front of a class full of 17 year old kids,. He  simply  closed his eyes and sighed  quietly  . The taller male was starting to get a little anxious at the growing silence. He stood there  awkardly  playing with his blue tie.

 

 

 

"Erm... A-are you okay?" he asked  slowly  as if he was afraid of Levi exploding on him.

 

 

 

"Well, it's not even the afternoon yet and I just had some idiot bump into me spilling rather expensive bright pink ink all down my clean white shirt... And you're asking if I'm okay?" Hissed Levi, who stepped closer to the man who looked like he was trying to shrink into himself. "And for your goddamn information, brat, no I am definitely not okay. I now have to walk around looking like a clown  just  fuc- freaking sneezed on me.”

 

 

 

With one last glare at the man, Levi shoved by to stalk off to the staff room and attempt to get the ink off his hands. Behind him, he could hear the class burst out laughing. At least someone finds this funny, he thought as he power walked down the hallway.

 

 

 

Said attempt was a complete fail. He stood by the sink with his pink stained hands under the water when he heard someone clear their throat. Oh boy, the Lord was most  certainly  testing Levi today.  Putting on his best bitch face, he turned around to see the man standing there looking embarrassed . Good, thought Levi, he deserves to feel like that, damn prick.

 

 

 

“Can I help you? Are you here to spill more fucking ink on me you fucking asshole?” Snapped Levi. He watched in amusement at the sudden shocked look on the man's face when Levi swore. “What? Why do you look so fucking offended at me for calling you that. It's not like there's any kids to hear me.”

 

 

 

The man stood there, staring at Levi with a weird look on his face. The longer the silence went on the more impatient Levi grew. He folded his arms and cleared his throat in an attempt to get the man's attention. It worked as the brunette’s head snapped up and he stood up a bit taller when he realised that he was staring.

 

 

 

“Oh sorry… I just wanted to say that I'm really really sorry. I didn't see you at all, I swear.”, He said with a small smile and awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. What a fucking asshole, I hate him already, Levi thought bitterly. “D-do you have anything spare to change into?”

 

 

 

“Why the fuck would I bring spare clothes to work? I may be a art teacher but I know how to keep my clothes clean. And it's not like I always bump into random strangers when I'm carrying ink about.” Levi said while rolling his eyes and turned around to dry off his hands. “Plus it's not that big of a deal, so you can stop looking like you stepped on a freaking kitten. Now if you'll excuse me, I now have to get more ink for my pupil and please try not to bump into me this time.”

 

 

 

The man nodded and  quickly  jumped out of his way as he passed by to get to another class and find some ink.  Thankfully  , the class was empty and he was able to get in and out  swiftly  and head down the hallway towards his class when saw the man still standing in the hallway  . What is his fucking problem?  He's already apologised and I did tell him that it was okay, Levi thought before  slowly  approaching him .

 

 

 

“Why are you still waiting here? Don't you have somewhere to be?” Levi asked when he reached him. He winced at the sight of the man, flinching  slightly  at the harshness of his voice.  Speaking with a soft voice has never been Levi's strong point, he's always been sharp and straight to the point .

 

 

 

“Well… I was wondering if you wanted to... Borrow my jumper? It saves you from walking around like er… A clown had sneezed on you.” the man laughed  lightly  , running his hands through his hair. That little habit was starting to annoy Levi even though he doesn't know why. But he can't help but think what it would be like running his hands through it and how soft it woul-. Nope, he would not want that at all,he  just  met this guy and he  certainly  did not want to touch him at all.

 

 

 

“You… Want me to wear your jumper? That  totally  does not stupid at all” Levi said, rolling his eyes. He was standing in the middle of the hallway wearing a stained shirt, thanks to the idiot standing in front of him. Who was now offering to share his clothes with him and with a tube of pink ink in his hands that was for his pupil…

 

 

 

Shit…

 

 

 

He completely forgot about his class. He indicated with his head for the man to follow him towards his class. “Wait there for a second.”

 

 

 

He  was met  with a bunch of amused faces when his pupils got a look of the state his was in. He walked up to the pupil that needed the ink and slammed it down in front of them and walked to the front of the class.

 

 

 

“Next time anyone of you guys want ink, you can get it yourselves, you bunch of lazy pigs.” He announced  loudly  , receiving laughter from the class. He liked this class since they were well behaved and didn't mind how rude he could speak. Once the end of the year came, he would definitely miss these guys, not that he would admit it out loud. But he does adore this class to the point where he trusts them not to fuck shit up while he's out the class. From the corner of his eye he could see the taller male leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. It was at this moment Levi realised how well toned the man actually was.  He comfortable enough with his sexuality to admit as a straight guy that this man was  seriously  attractive, but not aloud since he has a girlfriend and he rather not be slapped about.

 

 

 

“Oi!  Quit staring at the handsome man in the door way and get back to work unless you want to spend your lunch time with me!”, He shouted with a teasing tone  .  Everyone burst out laughing including the man which Levi would never admit, was  insanely  cute . Shoving the man away from the doorway, he waited for the man to lead him to where they were going.

 

 

 

“So… you think that I'm attractive mürrisch? Is it the eyes? The fact that I speak German and have an accent? My  naturally  tan skin?  Or  maybe  it was my  outrageously  amazing butt?”, Asked the smirking little shit as he walked to stairwell that the end of the hallway .

 

 

 

“Tch, don't push it, brat.  I was only saying to embarrass my class.”, Replied levi, flinging the stairwell door open with a little too much force  . The taller male noticed it and laughed  lightly  and glanced at Levi before making his way down the stairs.

 

 

 

“Hm  really  ? Hm  I think  you think I'm smoking hot. I mean, who could resist this German accent, ich denke auch, du bist süß, kurz."

 

 

 

“Okay, I am going to pretend I understood that and reply with Vous commencez à m'énerver vous putain de merde”

 

 

 

“Oh so you're French?  Does this mean you can draw me like one of your French girls?”, He asked wiggling his eyebrows  suggestively  at Levi, who rolled his eyes .

 

 

 

“Right so first of all, don't talk to me like that, brat.  And second of all, who do you think you are trying to ask me to draw you for free?”, Snapped Levi, who turned to face the man once they reached the bottom of the stairs .

 

 

 

“Ahahaha, yeah okay you're right, come on, we're  nearly  at the music base”, He laughed before continuing walking .

 

 

 

“Oh so you're the new music teacher Petra  was excited  about?” Questioned Levi. He was starting to remember Petra mentioning a new music teacher at some point last week over lunch.

 

 

 

“Petra? Oh! Miss. Ral, yeah I met her  briefly  when I came in this morning so I never got to  properly  say hi cause she had to rush away. She seems lovely though.”, He said holding the staff room door open for Levi.  What a gentleman, thought Levi before walking in the room and he was  slightly  thankful at the fact that it was empty  .  The brunette rushed past Levi towards the back of the room were the staff lockers were and pulled out a dark green jumper . He saw a flash of overlapping wings and raised his thin eyebrows. It was a Scouts jumper, the kids got good taste, Levi thought.

 

 

 

"Okay, so this may be a little big on you... well actually, it'll be  really  big on you.", He laughed, holding the jumper up against Levi and gave him a massive grin. He rolled his eyes before grabbing the jumper. "So whilst you're down here, would you like some tea?"

 

 

 

"I'm always a slut for tea", Levi replied.  He could hear the man burst out laughing as he was taking off his ruined shirt and when he looked down he  was met  with faded pink patches down his chest . "Are you fucking kidding me brat, you fucking stained my chest!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Oops...  What do you ex- Oh my...", The man's sentence trailed off as he turned around with a cup of tea in his hand and took in the beautiful sight before him  . He could feel his face start to burn up a little. Levi Ackerman was shirtless, with pink spots covering his  seriously  pale chest. "You er... C-could of given me some warning that you were giving me a little strip show. Like damn, you could of given me a heart attack."

 

 

 

 

 

"Tch, as if you could afford me. And do you like what you see you little shit?”, Teased levi as he shoved on the jumper. As he looked down at himself, he had to hold back a little laugh. The guy wasn't lying about the jumper being too big on levi. It was fucking massive. It was  just  short of reaching his knees, his arms  were engulfed by  soft green fabric.  In order for Levi to use his hands, he had to shove the sleeves up his arm and he already knew that the sleeves falling down was going to be a pain in his ass  .  The jumper hung low showing off his collar bones, one wrong move and it would be sliding down his shoulders, not that Levi minded . But he did feel a tad stupid wearing it. Levi let out an small cough and looked back up at the man to see his reaction. The brunette was full on staring. Again. “Oi, do you think I'll get away with wearing this for the day?”

 

 

 

“Um, pretty sure it's violating some kind of dress code. But it'll do for now, unless you want to wear the spare PE clothes? I'm more than happy to go round and grab some for you.”, The man chuckled as he walked over to hand Levi a cup of tea. Levi could himself cringing at the idea of having to wear the PE department spare clothes, ew. Disgusting. “But I'm pretty sure you'll  be let  off since you're rather cute.”

 

 

 

“Hm, is that so? Good.”, Levi brought the mug up to his lips and took at sip. In the background, he could hear the other male giggling. “What's so funny?”

 

 

 

“Oh it's nothing, it's  just  that you hold your mug  weirdly .”

 

 

 

“I've always held my mug like this since I was a kid.”, Levi said  slightly  more defensive than he intended it to sound.

 

 

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's  just  very different and kinda adorable”

 

 

 

“You know brat, most people with a decent brain would think you're flirting with me.”

 

 

 

“I might be, I am bi after all and you are attractive but then again, I might not be, I might just be really nice.”, The man smirked at him. Not quite sure to respond right away, levi takes a long drink of his tea, finishing it off before handing it back.

 

 

 

“Well I hate to disappoint but I'm straight as they can get and I also have a girlfriend.”

 

 

 

“Not to worry man, I'm like this with most people and not to be rude but shouldn't you be getting back to your class. It's been a while.”, He said glancing at his watch. Levi gasped and looked at the clock on the wall. Shit, Levi  frantically  thought.

 

 

 

“Crap, you're right. Okay thank you for letting me borrow this, I'll return it tomorrow at some point and thanks for the tea. I have to go. Bye!”, Levi called as he  quickly  walked out the room but stopped in the doorway and turned back. “Hey what's your name, you never said it?”

 

 

 

“Oh dear sorry about that, usually I have better manners than that!”, The man laughed as he ran his hand through his hair, Levi guessed this was a nervous trait . “It's Eren Jaeger and goodbye Levi.”

 

 

 

And with that, Levi hurried out the room.

 

 

 

Eren jaeger, huh?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please make to leave a kudos and to leave a comment! <3


End file.
